Love or Sacrifice
by animefreak245
Summary: the squeal to A Cinderella Story Once upon a Host Club. With Kimi and Hikaru's relationship starting the new couple is having twist and turns, parties, and fan girls at a beach, and what's with Kyoya in a chicken suit? This is going to be a weird semester. Many new OC's Hika/oc, kyo/Haru, ect
1. WHAT!

Me: Hello peoples, I'm back! I promised you a new Kimi/Hikaru story and you got it.

Lauren: This is going to be so much fun!

Me: Man you guys are so awesome! I had nine pages of OC's to go through. I have picked the two main ones I am going to use. You'll be surprise for what I have in store for everything. Now this story has an OC from me and Lauren's OC.

Lauren: By the way call me Ren-chan, you'll figure out why later! This story is going to be AMAZING!

Vic Mignogna: I can't wait! Please review!

Me and Lauren: ….IT'S VIC FLIPPIN' MIGNOGNA!

Kimi's P.O.V

"Man, I'm going to be so late!" I cried racing towards the usual meeting place. I stopped in front of the two doors out of breath. I slowly opened the door revealing a regular weird scene.

"Get your hands off of my daughter you doppelgangers!" Tamaki yelled at the twins holding a struggling Haruhi

"Come on we just want to play with her." The twins said. "We have a new outfit for her to try on."

"You have a girlfriend Hikaru, use her!"

"Are you kidding me? I can't force her to put on our new outfit. She'll beat me to a pulp." Hikaru stated.

"Thanks Hikaru but I'll try it on later for Haruhi's sake." I said. They turned to me.

"There you go, now let go of me!" Haruhi cried.

"You're not getting off that easily." The twins said with an evil smirk on their faces. They ran off; Hikaru gave me a quick peck on the cheek as he passed by. I walked to my usual spot next to the silent Mori and the face stuffing Honey. I grabbed a small strawberry shortcake and some coffee.

"Good afternoon Takashi and Mitsukuni." I said politely like I did every day.

"Good afternoon Kimi-Chan!" Honey cheered.

"Hi." Mori said. Kyoya sat down next to us like usual.

"Hello Kimiko." He said.

"Hello Kyoya." I have been here every day since I started dating Hikaru, which is a month. Jackie still beats me up along with Corella. Hikaru has been trying to catch them, but he comes a little too late sometimes. I have gotten my punishment for sticking up to Jackie which ended in me in the hospital for a week. I talked to Jackie about my hair. We came up with if she's not around I can have my hair down. It works for both of us. I get to be myself and she won't be shown up by me (as Hikaru puts it). Fai and still hang out like normal. Since I broke his heart I got my one friend who used to hate me for telling her to confess to Hikaru to date him. They are very happy now. I don't mind Jackie beating me but she still flirts with Hikaru which makes me a little jealous. The door opened showing a furious Haruhi in a dark blue dress with a slit down one of her legs. Kyoya flew backwards hitting the wall (anime nosebleed!). I gave a thumbs up.

"Nice one, he's knocked out cold!" The twins cheered giving each other a high five.

"Stop messing with my boyfriend guys." Haruhi said. I walked over to Kyoya (since I am now the person who wakes them up).

"Your brother proposed to Haruhi." I said. He woke up.

"Sometimes I hate you." He said.

"I know, now don't hurt my boyfriend too bad. We have a date tonight." He got up and punched the two in the face swiftly, then went to Haruhi.

"We have costumers coming soon. You should get changed back into your guy's uniform." She nodded leaving. Kyoya followed. I went back to my seat. Before I could put my fork halfway to my mouth someone grabbed it and put it in my mouth. I stepped on the person's foot.

"Ow!" Hikaru yelped.

"You know not to do that without me hurting you." I stated after swallowing the piece of cake. I kissed him on the cheek. "Now go to your station before Kyoya kills you." He groaned then left. Haruhi appeared in her guy uniform followed by Kyoya. I have to admit they do look good together. They have been dating for almost six months (only an estimate). They are my two best friends since they helped me in some way. Kyoya helped me by the prize of being Cinderella while Haruhi was with me thick and thin through the whole beginning of that story. I have been hanging out with those two a lot since I started coming out of my shell.

"Kimi," Mori said. I turned to him. "Are you alright? Don't you want to be with Hikaru?"

"I'm fine besides I will only be in the way if I hang out with him during host hours. And I like hanging out with two." He nodded. The doors opened revealing girls (or princesses as they call them). They went to their hosts. Most of them went to their 'king' Tamaki, quiet ones went to Kyoya, ones that like nice normal guys went to Haruhi, ones that love little boys with a big brother came to us, and girls who love twin brothers that over 'love' each other went to the twins.

"Hello Honey, Mori, and Kimi!" My new friend Nayumi said sitting next to me. She is a regular like me but she has been a guest longer then me. She has beautiful short blond hair, blue eyes, and a nice tan. We met when I first came here. We were friends ever since.

"How are you Nayumi-chan?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to say call me Nayumi?"

"Fine." I sighed. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just want some cake." She grabbed lime cake. "Hey Kimi, you seem a little off for the past couple of weeks. What's up?"

"Nothing really I am just trying to remember what's going to happen today but I can't remember what."

"Who knows?" I put a piece of cake in my mouth and started to swallow. "Maybe Hikaru will ask you to marry him." I nearly chocked on it. After a second for me to swallow the piece of cake I started chocking.

"Nayumi!" I hissed quietly so he won't hear. "We've only been going out for a short time. Besides I don't think he would do that. He may be a little irrational but we aren't in that big of a hurry trust me."

"Yeah because when you first danced with him you decided to kiss him."

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Honey asked.

"The reasons why I shouldn't get a birthday party." I lied (even though I really don't want one). Two arms wrapped around my neck.

"But that's no fun." The twins stated with their evil grins.

"Everyone deserves a birthday party…" Kaoru started.

"Even if they don't want one." Hikaru finished.

"And besides it's not like you never had one before." They said together again.

"Not to burst your bubble but I didn't really ever had a birthday party before." I said. "My parents never had time to throw me one and when I moved in with Corella she banned all my birthday parties because then it would take away attention from Jackie."

"No way!" Tamaki said in his overly dramatic way.

"Shut up Tamaki. It's not my fault. I am not the one to party anyway."

"What about the ball where we first met?" Hikaru asked.

"Hika-kun you should remember I only did half of a dance. The rest of the time I was talking to you. I told you dancing isn't really my thing."

"You can't blame that logic." Haruhi stated.

"You guys have costumers you know? We will talk about my birthday after club activities. Now run along before I have them come after you." After that they left.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked as the rest of the girls left.

"I almost forgot my friend Ren is coming." I stated.

"Ren?" The hosts asked.

"Yeah my best friend from America. Also my protector." Suddenly the sound of a powerful motor filled the room. Everyone turned around to see Renge's platform spiraling up from the floor. Except Renge wasn't on top of it this time, it was a different girl, and a very familiar small boy. The girl has black straight long hair with fringe bangs that are kind of long, grayish green eyes, and is really tall for a girl her age **(No offence to Lauren)**.

"Who's that?" Tamaki whispered scared out of his mind peeing his pants a little.

"I'm a high school first year, Ren Takaoji!" The girl announced with a smile.

"T-Takaoji?" The hosts said at the same time very scared now.

"As in Shiro Takaoji?" Hikaru started.

"The elementary school kid?" Kaoru finished. They looked at the platform again, and saw that the small boy _was _Shiro. He had his arms crossed and a bored look on his face. The girl gracefully jumped down from the platform along with Shiro and smoothed out her clothes. Ren looked at Kimi for one second then…

"Kimi-sempi!" Ren yelled pulling me in a huge bear hug.

"Ren-chan…can't breathe…" I stated. She let go of me. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME SEMPI?"

"It's not my fault you're older then me." she stated.

"Kimi-neechan!" Shiro said hugging me. I giggled.

"Hello Shiro-kun."

"Is it me or am I the only one scared out of my mind?" the twins asked.

"You aren't the only one." Haruhi stated trying to get Tamaki off of her. "Get off of me sempi!"

"No!" Tamaki yelled.

"Get off of her now." Kyoya said giving him a death glare that could kill anyone. Tamaki got off of Haruhi.

"Takashi, it's the meanie who made me cry." Honey said with her tearful puppy dog eyes hiding behind Mori.

"Yeah." Mori said as his usual answer for everything. Everything went like that when I turned to my best friend.

"So this is the host club you were telling me about?" Ren laughed. "An interesting bunch if you ask me."

"Trust me this isn't the begging of it." I said.

"And what's this I hear about Shiro making this cutie pie cry?" Ren glared at her Shiro.

"It's not my fault he looks like a student from my grade." Shiro said. "I was getting a little freaked out when he attacked me and asked if I wanted some cake so I yelled at him." Ren playfully smacked Shiro upside the head. "Ow!"

"When someone asks if you want cake answer them nicely. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Sorry sister." Then host club was silent.

"SISTER?" They all yelled.

* * *

"Oh I see, so that's what happened!" Ren laughed as soon as the host club explained what happened with Shiro. "I'm really sorry but after I told my brother to tell her how he felt he said it won't work and ran off to you guys. My brother can be a little over dramatic."

"Well either way he got the girl. Even I tried to help him out but he told me I don't' know what I was talking about and had to go see some king." I stated. "Then he just ran off not saying anything more."

"I still can't believe you're his sister." Tamaki said.

"No one but you sempi can say that." Haruhi said. We all laughed because it's true everyone has already caught on.

"Oh and Haruhi," Ren said getting Haruhi's attention "this may sound a little weird but both Shiro and Kimi have told me about you. I promise I won't tell anyone and please don't be mad at Kimi-chan. I bugged her until she told me."

"You are telling me. I gave up after a month." I stated.

"She has been the most stubborn one in our family." Shiro stated not watching what he was saying.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU WERE JUST SCREAMING AT MOM THE OTHER DAY!" I held her back from attacking him. I finally got her to calm down when the door to my right slammed open. I quickly hid my hair and stood up.

"Coca! It's time to go for your 'nap'!" Jackie demanded. Nap meaning I am really p-ed off and I need a punching bag. I started walking over praying Ren won't do anything to get me into more trouble.

"Oh look isn't it the wicked witch of the West trying to hide her green." I think god hates me sometimes.

"Oh it's you Takaoji." Jackie said coldly. Ren walked up next to me. "I hope you don't mind intruding but I think Kimi is a little too old for naps. I hope you know I am going to stay here till graduation so there will be some changes to those rules you have for my best friend."

"Ren please stop." I whispered.

"Well isn't this lovely? The screamer has come out of her painting."

"You want to go Witch?"

"Ren please-"

"Bring it on Screamer!"

"I will personally do the same thing I did in third grade again." Ren threatened. That comment made Jackie take a step back. "Now we will discuss the new rules later. Now leave before I finish what I started back then." Jackie slowly left. I sighed in relief.

"Come on Ren you know she hates it when you come." I said.

"I know but that makes my trip even better since she's afraid of me. Now go do what you have to do. If Jackie is getting angry at you tell her I'm coming soon."

"Whatever. Come on Shirro it's time for me to help you with your homework!" Shirro and I left. Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a weird semester?

Ren's P.O.V

"Alright you guys, Kyoya called me and said you were going to give Kimi a birthday party." I said.

"Yeah, so what?" The twins asked.

"You should have called me before."

"Does this mean you are going to help throw the birthday party?" The tall blonde one asked.

"No, I'm going to plan every part of it. Kimi is intrusting me with every single aspect of her parties. We agreed that when we were in fifth grade. And I know exactly what I am going to do." I stared at the twins.

"Oh no."

**Me: Yay here you guys go!**

**Ren: That was so much fun!**

**Twins: We are so afraid.**

**Me and Ren: You should be. Please review!**

**Me: Luv ya!**


	2. The Third Grade Hero and a Surprise

**Me: I am disappointed in you guys. I thought you guys would give me more reviews but I was wrong. (Sigh)**

**Tamaki: Don't get too mad Kimi-chan they are probably busy.**

**Me: Whatever I want at lease three comments before i write the next chapter. And that does not include the two ones that have been reviewing this story over and over again. You know who you are. But I would still like to have reviews from you guys. Well here's the next chapter! Tamaki do the disclaimer!**

**Tamaki: Kimi doesn't own Ouran my dad does!**

**Me: I don't even own my other stories! Now there is going to be another OC in here. I will name who created this OC at the end of the chapter.**

Kimi's P.O.V

"You know Kimi; I can't understand what you mean by what happened in third grade with Ren and Jackie." The twins asked.

"Can you-" Kaoru started.

"Maybe tell us?" Hikaru finished. The host club surrounded us. It is lunch time. Hikaru and I are sharing food, everyone else in the host club besides Haruhi is eating the cafeteria food like us, and Haruhi and Ren are eating their home made lunch. We made Haruhi come with us since we thought it would be strange if Ren came barely knowing these people. Honey is sitting on Ren's lap **(A.N: That is just for you Ren-chan)** because Ren begged him. He would have done it anyway.

"What do you think Ren-chan? I am not sure if it is good for little children to hear knowing Tamaki-sempi." I joked.

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Why not Kimi-chan? Even though Tamaki is probably going to freak out but I am nervous about this little cutie-pie hearing it." She said referring to Honey-sempi.

"Don't worry about him." Mori said.

"Alright, where should we start Kimi-chan?"

"Well we were in the same class for as long as I can remember until sixth grade. We never talked till the incident."

"Did you wear what we met you in?" the twins joked.

"Shut up. And no; I didn't look like I do now at that time. Jackie did make me dress as a boy most of the time. So anyway what happened was…"

**Flashback:**

**We were third graders. My father had died not too long ago. They had started beating me a lot more than when my parents were alive. I was still getting over it.**

"**Coca!" Jackie yelled. I turned to her right when I felt pain of my cheek. I just stood still the whole time she gave me my beating. Jackie gave me what I think would have been the sixth punch in the stomach.**

"**Hey!" A voice said from behind Jackie. Jackie turned around to see a girl with black hair put into braids, greyish green eyes, wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers.**

"**What do you want Takaoji? Can't you see I'm busy?" Jackie asked. I could hear hatred in her voice. It was clear to me these two did not like each other at all.**

"**Who's the girl?"**

"**No one you need to know about."**

"**Why is she on the ground bleeding like a storm?"**

"**If you really want to know Takaoji I was letting out some anger." Takaoji slapped Jackie. I could swear my face was like when a kid sees a candy store. I could never do that. I have never seen anyone do that. I was amazed at this girl.**

"**Why you little brat?" Jackie yelled trying to slap Takaoji. Takaoji dogged it easy then started punching Jackie. After blood came out of Jackie's mouth Takaoji stopped. "You will pay for this!"**

"**If I ever see you do this ever again I won't hold back." Jackie ran away scared out of her mind. I was still shocked. I had not said anything the whole time. Takaoji walked to me with a smile on her face.**

"**Hey are you alright?" She asked.**

"**Y-yeah." I said. I stood up and bowed. "Thank you so much Takaoji-san. I cannot say how much I appreciate this. I wish there was something I could do to show you how much I am happy you appeared when you did."**

"**Please I don't like the Takaoji-san stuff. And I don't mind helping out. I'm happy I did too. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't. I am Ren one of your classmates. Remember?"**

"**Oh right, Ren Takaoji the only daughter of the Takaoji family. It's nice to meet you officially."**

"**It's nice to meet you too Kimiko."**

"**Please call me Kimi. I don't like my full name Ren-san."**

"**Don't call me Ren-san. I'm younger than you."**

"**Oh I'm sorry."**

"**It's fine, I have an idea! Since you are older than me I'm going to call you Kimi-sempi."**

"**You are making me feel old calling me sempi. Just call me Kimi-chan and I'll call you Ren-chan."**

"**Let's make a promise. We will always be best friends from this day forward. And if she ever does this again you call me. Promise?" She held out her pinky finger.**

"**Promise." We hocked our pinky fingers together.**

**End of flashback…**

"That's how we became best friends." Ren said smiling at Kaoru.

"Of course I only kept half of that promise as she found out over the years." I admitted.

"Then Corella told her that she could never hang out with me again. I had to move to different schools then Shirro was born so I had to take care of him."

"That's such a touching story." The twins said crying anime tears. I nudged my boyfriend's stomach. He laughed then kissed me on the cheek. Ren did her little embarrassing part with the 'awwww'. But I knew how to get back at her.

"So Kaoru, I was wondering since the cherry blossom festival is coming up soon and I don't want anyone to feel left out can you go with Ren for me? I just think if she hangs out with us she will just be b-ow!" Pain shot from my knee. I glared at Ren who just smiled.

"Um sure, I w-wouldn't mind hanging out w-with her for the night." Kaoru said blushing. Ren blushed too.

"Oh Kimi-chan, where's my cousin? I tried visiting her in France but she wasn't there. I heard she moved here."

"Who's your cousin?" Honey asked.

"Ren!" A familiar annoying voice called. Renge hugged Ren almost knocking Honey-sempi off of her lap.

"You know Renge?" The twins asked.

"Meet my cousin Renge." The twins, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Honey fainted. "Well they took that well. So what's up Renge?"

"I got a surprise for Kimi-chan. You see when I was searching for you guys I ran into someone. We are going to meet you guys during host club hours. I know they aren't going to be open for business and have a meeting but knowing you Kimi I know you will still be there."

"Alright, we'll meet you there. Now can we play a prank on these guys before they wake up?" We all looked at Kyoya.

"As long as it doesn't injure them to bad then go right ahead." Kyoya informed.

"Kimi." Mori said.

"I know don't worry about Honey I will never do anything to harm him. We just need to borrow some clothes."

* * *

"Wake up boys!" Ren and I yelled at the sleeping host club members trying to hold in our laughter. They all woke up.

"How long were we asleep?" Hikaru asked wearing a cat maid outfit like his brother.

"N-not that long." I said still trying to hold it in.

"H-Honey I have some c-cake for you." Ren said holding cake to the little seventeen year old boy wearing a corn dog costume (I couldn't think of anything else). Honey took it no longer mad that we woke him up.

"Are you guys alright?" Haruhi asked wearing a costume that Benni Bada wore when she came to Ouran the first time (we didn't steal it. We wrote a note).

"W-we're fine." Renge said.

"Are you guys sure?" Tamaki asked wearing the same costume he wore when he was trying to keep Haruhi in the host club.

"Yeah, just smile for the camera!" We yelled taking as much pictures of them as we can. They looked so confused. I pushed them to a nearby mirror.

"What the-!" They all yelled. We started laughing so much none of us could breathe. Honey looked confused, the twins started freaking out, Haruhi glared at us, and Tamaki started saying how his 'daughters' should not do this to daddy.

"Alright, you guys should go change. And if you try to get back at us we will post these pictures all over the internet." Ren said as the first person to recover.

* * *

After they changed out of their costumes we finally calmed down.

"So Renge, you said you had a surprise for me." I said.

"Oh right! Hey you can come in now!" Renge yelled to the door. It opened up showing a girl not much taller than me with long flowing wavy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, fair skin, wearing the school uniform. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"H-Hana-chan," I stated. I gave her the biggest bear hug I could.

"Who is she?" The twins asked.

"Hana Takahashi, Kimi-chan's older sister." Ren said.

**Me: Hahahahaha! This is so cool. Thank you Melody Killowatts for giving me this character!**

**Tamaki: I didn't know you have a sister.**

**Me: I do but this isn't even close to my sister trust me.**

**Twins: Can we meet her?**

**Me: No way.**

**Twins: Please?**

**Me: No, now please review!**


	3. Hana's Story and other New girl

**Me: Hello again! I am so glad more than three different people reviewed to me. I want to make you brownies.**

**Twins: You're just too nice, aren't you?**

**Me: *blushes* SHUT UP! But anyway I think the last chapter went really well. Now there is going to be a lot of new characters in this story but the thing is most of the OCs here are only going to stay for one to two chapters. Like I said before I am only picking two for the main one.**

**Twins: *reading Once Upon a Host Club* Hey Kimi?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Twins: In this story you said Fai is dating the girl who used to hate you but in this story it says they are brother and sister.**

**Me: OH GOD! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! Umm, they are going to be brother and sister and Fai is single. Yay! Sorry about the misunderstanding.**

**Honey: Don't wear yourself out. Please Kimi-chan.**

**Me: I promise.**

**Ren: And I'll make sure she doesn't. So anyway Kimi-sempi-**

**Me: DON'T CALL ME SEMPI!**

**Ren: I'm sorry, Kimi-CHAN! Doesn't own Ouran please enjoy the story and there is going to be another OC here that is the other winner. The person to create this character will be named at the end of the chapter.**

Hikaru's P.O.V:

"H-her older sister?" Kaoru and I asked. I looked back at my girlfriend still hugging her sister. I was able to see a little tear escape from Kimi's eye hitting the ground.

"But if she's her sister-" Kaoru started.

"Then isn't she supposed to be living with Corella?" I finished.

"We mean we never seen her before and we find it very hard to believe she is her sister." We said. "We haven't even heard of her before."

"There is a reason for that she only shared with me. Although I am pretty sure Kyoya knows. Aren't I right Kyoya?" Ren asked glancing at Kyoya who is writing in his notebook again.

"Well you do know I do background checks on all of our guests." He stated.

"Didn't you tell us she was an only child?" Kaoru and I asked.

"Yes well it was only because I had to. If I did tell the truth who knows what would have happened."

"What do you mean?" We asked.

"Well you two do know about her parents." Ren said. We nodded. "Two years before Kimi was born her mother was pregnant with Hana. After the two were born Kimi had gotten even more attached to Hana. She wanted to be just like her."

"Hana took over the role of the mother not long after their mother died. She knew Kimi could take care of herself but she didn't want a six year old to live without a mother figure. Hana also kept up her grades and has been on honor roll since elementary school."

"When their father married Corella both of them started getting abused, Kimi more than her even though Hana told them to leave Kimi alone and attack herself. Hana got an offer to study abroad in America not too long after so she can become the actress she always wanted to be. She was about to turn down the offer when Kimi told her to go."

"Hana was very stubborn since she had grown so attached to Kimi. She knew if she left the beatings for Kimi would get worse. She couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting her little sister. After a while Kimi had finally convinced her to go. Hana made her promise if their step family ever hurt her then she should tell her. Kimi didn't listen though like me. After Hana left Corella told Kimi that if she ever mentioned Hana she would get a really bad beating. Kimi followed that rule. So it seemed like Hana never existed."

"Their father died not too long after." Kyoya said. "Kimi had emailed Hana about it and what she thought really happened. Hana offered to take Kimi to America but she had refused. They emailed each other every so often having very limited amounts of communication without having Kimi getting punished. That's their story."

"It's nice to finally meet you Hikaru and Kaoru." A voice said. We turned to see Hana giving a very happy smile and Kimi standing next to her. "I have heard a lot about you from my sister," She looked at me ", especially you Hikaru. I have heard a lot of stories from Kimi." She turned to the rest of the host club and Renge. "I have heard so much about all of you."

"It's nice to see you again Hana-chan." Kyoya said.

"What?!" Kimi said. "Hana-neechan you never told me you saw Kyoya-sempi before!"

"Sorry Kimi-chan, it was an accidental meeting or so he said." Hana said. Hana turned back to us. "I am warning you right now if any of you hurt Kimi-chan in any way I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!" We all said scared out of our mind.

"Good."

"You are being overprotective again." Kimi said. "I am really sorry guys. She's always been like this."

"So you are her sister Hana?" I asked being so stupid.

"No I am the sister of the Queen of England. Of course I am the sister of Kimi b-" Kimi stepped on her foot.

"I know you like to be sarcastic Hana. Can you just turn it down a bit?" She sighed.

"Fine."

"Good."

Kimi's P.O.V:

A knock came from the door. Mori shot up from his seat then fell on his face. "Are you alright sempi?"

"Yeah, I forgot I invited someone." He said in his monotone voice standing up. He opened the door. "Hello Scarlett."

"What's up Mori?" A girl's voice asked. I climbed onto Mori's shoulders like Honey does to see another girl. She has reddish brown hair that goes to her lower back with her bangs are on the left, two black studs in both ears, aqua blue eyes with long eye lashes, skinny but seems to have an athletic build, and is wearing the school uniform.

"Who's she Mori-sempi?" I asked.

"My name is Scarlett Akami. Mori asked me if I wanted a ride to school."

"Yeah." Mori said. Scarlett put her hand on her hip.

"I know who you are." She said giving me a glare. "You are the one who is dating Hikaru. You are the one making me sit through an hour of complaining by the queen herself during my favorite class."

"Hey you can't talk to my sister like that!" Hana said. _Oh no!_

"She's the reason for me hearing Jackie complain!"

"Try living with her for one day and you'll see how lucky you are!" The started having a glaring contest. I sighed.

"Ren you know what to do." I said. Ren brought out an fresh emergency supply of sushi (we buy a new one every day and keep it refrigerated in her lunch box). Hana looked away from Scarlett and started eating it. I jumped off of Mori. "I guess you guys can go now. Nice meeting Scarlett." She turned away.

"Whatever." She started walking away.

"Bye and sorry." Mori said as him and Honey walked out.

"Bye guys!" Honey yelled. I went back to Hikaru.

"I can't believe she's blaming me." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru said kissing my head.

**Me: Hello people! Sorry I didn't update in a while I had a bit of writers block.**

**Ren: And thank you My Scarlet Heart for giving us the idea of Scarlett. She will be our last regular!**

**Me: And I need to say this. People who had reviewed to Loves2readandwrite's Truth or Dare Ouran style story while not paying attention that she wants the truths and dares pmed I am mad at you. She I a good friend of mine and she had deleted the story. She strictly said PM HER! BUT NO PEOPLE DIDN'T LISTEN! I don't care if she doesn't want me to do this because I just want to say this because I told her before YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS YOU PAY! So next time you review someone that has a story like that PAY ATTENTION!**

**Ren: Uh oh.**

**Twins: What?**

**Ren: We better run.**

**Twins: Why?**

**Ren: She almost punched some guys before when they were making fun of people who are close to her. If we didn't stop her they probably wouldn't be in school this year.**

**Twins: *gulp and runs with Ren***

**Me: Now review and no flames or else I will flame you in my next authors note like I did to those stupid idiots!**


	4. Hana confronts Hikaru, track, and probs

**Me: Hello again, I am writing this in all my stories. I am sorry I haven't written in a while I have had it pretty rough these couple months with certain people that should remain nameless and my family but I am back. Now I realized my characters have sort of changed so I am going to try to get it back to the original characters with Kimi working and Hikaru being an idiot.**

**Hikaru: Hey!**

**Me: You know it's true. I don't own Ouran because if I did I would make a second season cause they ended it so wrong! And also my friends created a twitter using Kimi-chan. That means you can kind of talk to me.**

**Honey: Kind of?**

**Me: I am not allowed to have a twitter so I told my friends to tell me what people say and I will tell them what to reply. So follow 'me' at AnimefreakChan on Twitter and don't say "Tell Kimi this!" cause my friends will make it seem like you are talking to me. And I don't mind you guys direct messaging or tweeting me I would LOVE that! So anyway here's what you all have been waiting for!**

Hikaru's P.O.V:

_This sucks, Kimi is busy today and Kaoru is too. There is no way I am hanging out with Tamaki, who knows what he'll do. Mori and Honey-sempi are at a kendo meet. Haruhi is cleaning today. And Kyoya is doing who knows what. There's no one to hang out with. All I could think to do is come to the music room and look at the same window._

"Hey Hikaru, can I talk to you for a moment?" A voice asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Hana.

"Sure I don't care." I said.

"You and Kimi-chan have gotten real close. It's very rare to see a couple like you two. Tell me do you love her?"

"I…I'm not sure. I mean I think I said it before but I don't know. Love is a very strong word."

"You can't blame me for asking I am the older sister after all. I worry for her. She is so self-cautious I bet she already asked you at least once why you liked her."

"Yeah it really surprised me. She asked me why I liked her because she thinks there are prettier, smarter, better girls. I don't get it. What makes her think that?"

"She hasn't have the best life you know. Jackie wasn't the only one who beat her up. In elementary school she was always made fun of by how she looked. She used to have short blonde hair that never grew, she always wore my hand-me-down clothes, and had a bit of a talking issue. Over time she grew hating herself. She told me once she hates the way she looks but the only thing she will change is her hair."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you know what is coming to you. Kimi is a very sensitive girl. If you keep her away too much she'll worry. If you don't talk to her she'll think you aren't interested anymore. And if you don't tell her what's on your mind and she finds out she'll think you don't trust her. She will ask you again and again until she feels better about herself. She'll wait at least a month or so but just remember to always tell her she's beautiful. She thinks it's better than being called sexy or hot that just makes her think you want her for something else than you two being together."

"That seems a little complex don't you think?" I asked.

"Kimi is a complex girl. She speaks her problems no matter what it is to friends, she never stands up for herself, and she over thinks everything."

"So basically you are giving me tips on how to treat my girlfriend?"

"Well you aren't the best with your emotions."

"Oh yeah?" I asked a little coldly.

"Kyoya told me what happened in Karuizawa. It seems that you aren't the smoothest person when you get jealous." She laughed.

"Shut up! Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Oh right! I am supposed to check up on Kimi and Ren at track and field tryouts before I go to work! I just wanted to make sure you knew all this before anything else happens. By the way Kaoru-kun and I were talking and we are going to invite the host club to go to the beach for the festival. Well I got to go!" She ran off. _What a strange girl. _

Kimi's P.O.V:

"Ow!" Ren yelled. I pushed her knee in harder.

"This is what happens when you don't stretch." I said. "So why are we doing this again?"

"So we can get you away from Corella and her little poodle." I rolled my eyes. "Besides you said you wanted to give Hikaru his space."

"So why didn't we join anything like the school play?"

"Because little short skirt is there trying to be the lead." I sighed.

"Hey Kimi and Ren it's time to go!" Our captain Akari Sato said. "We are so going to win this year! And we need both of you two to concentrate at least a little!"

I smiled a bit. "Yes coach!" I rose from the ground and stretched long. I strolled over to where the rest were lining up for sprints. I saw Ren line up to the High jumps from the corner of my eye.

"Alright let's see what you got! If you can run the 100 meter dash in less than eleven seconds then you automatically make the team. If you go more than eleven seconds and less than fifteen you get called back, but over fifteen you are out!"

"Right!" we all yelled.

"Alright first is Kimi and last year's best dasher, Junjon Yukimi. He got ten point fifty five last year's finals," said Sato.

I nodded getting to the starting line. The guy next to me smirked and said "good luck," sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and looked ahead. I put my feet on the blocks which are equally lined up.

"Ready," Sato said "set, go!" She fired the gun filled with blanks. We took off I kept my pace staying right next to him. He started running ahead faster trying to get me off his tail. He started slowing down breathing really hard giving me the opportunity to run in front of him. I crossed the finish line.

"No way!" A kid said.

"She actually beat him!" Another kid said.

"And the winner is Kimi in ten point sixty five seconds!" Sato cheered. Everyone ran to me giving me high fives. I heard clapping from my right. Everyone moved out of the way so I can see Hana.

"That was a great run little sister." She said. I ran up and hugged her.

"Thanks Hana-neechan! Now let's go watch Ren-chan I want to see how she is doing." I pulled her over to where the high jumps were taking place right when Ren started getting ready to go.

"Do you think she is actually going to make it? I mean she's not really the one to do sports especially run or jump." Hana asked.

"Trust me Ren can do this." Hana paid close attention. I saw Ren's determination in her eyes. She got the signal to start and took off running. When she jumped it was perfect. She didn't touch the bar at all. Once she landed everyone started cheering. I helped her up and we both smiled.

"Yes we are finally going to win this year." Sato said.

"Man that was great!" Hana said. "I guess I owe you a little more credit Ren." Ren laughed. I looked at my watch.

"Oh my god! Sorry guys I got to go. I'll talk to you guys later!" I quickly ran off to get changed.

Hana's P.O.V:

"Where is she going?" I asked,

"I have no idea. But we need to get ready for the party soon." Ren said. I nodded.

Haruhi's P.O.V at a pizza place:

"Where is she?" I asked myself searching around.

"Haruhi!" I looked over seeing Kimi run up in her school uniform. She breathed heavily. "Sorry I'm late I had to run from the school to here."

"That's ten miles!"

"But I made good time!" She joked.

"Don't push yourself so hard."

"You worry too much Haruhi." She stood up straight. Now let's get to work! The more time away from home the better." I nodded and we walked in where we found our classmate Joslynn Jane making pizza.

"Hey guys can you start making pizzas real quick?" She asked.

"No problem just let us change in our uniforms." Kimi said. We walked into the changing room when Kimi looked at her phone. Her expression changed to sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hikaru wants me to hang out with him."

"Oh." She texted back then started to get changed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just that this is kind of what's been going on lately. We sometimes can't hang out because we are both busy. He has to work with his mom now and the host club."

"You'll figure it out." _If he hurts her I will kill him._ She finished getting changed and headed out.

**Me: Sorry it took so long and this isn't really good but I have writers block so I am working on it. Thanks to my friends for helping me out.**

**Hikaru: So Kimi tell us-**

**Kaoru: What's been going on?**

**Me: *glares* Don't push it**

**Twins: *hides behind Haruhi* Oh god.**

**Haruhi: Idiots.**

**Me: Please review and no flames OR I FLAME YOU! And speaking of flames I got this review in the original Once Upon a Host Club story which confused me.**

**Twins: Apperentally there's this crazy a** chick who reviewed without an account named daniela who read only the first chapter and said Kimi was a and quote 'dumb wrong archive girl'.**

**Me: Yeah that chick was confusing and she's stupid because I saw nothing wrong with it besides a minor bump in Hikaru's character in the first chapter.**

**Tamaki: man how stupid can you get to say that?**

**Twins: Pretty stupid.**

**Me: If you guys have a guess or anything to say about that review please tell me! And thanks to the people who let me use their characters who are Ali5ma and Hello I'm Here. Luv ya!**


	5. her and indication of new plan

**Me: Okay so it's been a LONG time since I updated this I know. I am really sorry but I didn't have any ideas nor do I now or the time because A LOT of stuff has been going on lately and it's finally calmed down a bit.**

**Tamaki: (puts his arm around Kimi with sparkles surrounding him) we will always be here for you. One word AND WE WILL BE THERE!**

** Me: (Pinches Tamaki's hand making Tamaki retract his hand) Thanks but everything is good now.**

** Twins: Besides school's ending soon so that means you can spend more time with us.**

** Me: Well not really, I am going to be busy this summer because I have to leave where I am living to another place.**

** Tamaki: (Overdramatic lightning in the background) W-WHAT?!**

** Me: Shut up Tamaki I am still going to update my stories but speaking of which we are switching it up today. Remember that girl we saw at the end of Once upon a Host Club? Well here she is!**

** Host Club: Oh no…**

?'s P.O.V:

"That b****h, I can't believe that she took Hikaru away from me! I was supposed to take him away from you. Then she ruined everything by telling him the truth!" I screamed. "You were supposed to scare her enough to keep her silent."

"You know Nayumi you shouldn't freak out like this or else you will break out," Jackie said filing her nails. "I tried my best but Kimi is being encouraged by Haruhi. I can barely get near her because of Ren."

"We need to find a way to get her separated from those two. She is usually never left alone."

"It doesn't help that mom is practically forced to let Hana live with us. She is practically making it impossible for me to beat her up. The only time I can is when she is at dance class. Look we have to go to class. We will find out what to do later." Jackie left. I went to my next class and sat down. I looked over at the door seeing Kimi with her arm linked to Hikaru's arm. They are talking with Kaoru about something that is funny since they are laughing.

The bell rang. Kimi separated from Hikaru then went to her seat right in front of me. My plan was working perfectly before Kimi showed Hikaru that it was her. My plan was pure bullet proof. I was supposed to steal the dress she wore to the ball. When I snuck into the Hitachiin's house it was gone. The next day I heard she started going out with him. I had to make sure I get my revenge. I haven't come up with a plan yet.

"Hey Nayumi," Kimi's voice said bringing me out of my thoughts "we are going to be going to the beach for the festival. I know it really isn't your thing but you are invited if you want to come."

"I don't know Kimi." I said trying to sound sincere. "I will probably be in the way."

"Come on, I am not spending all my time with Hikaru if that's what you are thinking. We will have time to hang out. Besides you know the twins. They are probably coming up with something to mess with Tamaki." I smirked.

"Alright Kimi I'll go with you." She smiled.

"Great." She said before turning back to her work. Kimi is so gullible. It only took me two minutes before she thought we were best friends. Now I have it. I know exactly what to do to have Hikaru be mine. And it's all thanks to Kimi.

**Me: Short chapter I know and I'm sorry but I really don't have any ideas. I will try to update more. So yeah here is the new chapter. Please review NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you all.**


	6. Surprise and protective sister

**Me: hello sorry for not updating again. I had a ton of projects to work on in the past few weeks and school ends in about two weeks then I move in a month.**

**Tamaki: I GOT AN IDEA! To help you calm down let's go to the beach!**

**Me:…well I will be spending most of my time at the beach this summer but I kind of can't right now. Plus I went to the pool already and I didn't even get tanned.**

**Twins: Hey Kimi…**

**Hikaru: What's with-**

**Kaoru: that new haircut of yours?**

**Me: Like it? I got bangs and I love it!**

**Ren: I love it too!**

**Tamaki: You look-**

**Me: Let's get on with the show and just to tell you we are having a little party today!**

Kimi's P.O.V:

"Hika-kun, where are you taking me?!" I asked laughing as my amazing boyfriend is pulling me somewhere in his house. He started laughing with me and turned around, picked me up bridal style, and spun me around. I squeaked before I started laughing again. He started running with me still in his arms. "What's going on? You are acting extremely hyper today."

"You will see soon my Princess." He said. We arrived at a huge double door. He put me down. "Do me a quick favor Princess. I need you to close your eyes. You cannot open them until I tell you to." I raised an eyebrow. "I won't do anything funny I promise." I closed my eyes like he told me to. I felt his warm gentle hand grab mine. I heard the doors open. He started leading me straight. We stopped after a couple of steps. "Now open your eyes." I did what I was told again. The room was pitch black. "So how much would you hate me if I threw you a party?"

"You didn't!" The lights turned on showing the whole host club with the two Takaojis and Nayumi.

"Surprise!" They yelled. I covered my mouth in shock. Hikaru started laughing at my reaction. Everyone started clapping. I hugged my boyfriend.

"Oh my god you suck!" I yelled at him. "I can't believe you did this!" The whole room was decorated with orange streamers, a black and orange cake on a table on the side, and a table full of presents next to the cake. Hikaru put his arm around my shoulder. Ren ran to me laughing.

"Sorry Kimi-sempai-" She started.

"Don't call me sempai."

"Fine Kimi-CHAN! I know you didn't want a party but I don't want you spending your whole life without one. So I got your boyfriend to help me out with some stuff."

"How did I know that this was your idea?"

"Because you know me so well."

"And me sorry I'm late." A familiar voice said behind me. I turned to see…

"HANA-CHAN!" I yelled jumping into her arms.

"You look absolutely beautiful as always Kimiko." I am wearing a red sundress (Hikaru loves me in red) that is strapless with silver flip flops. My hair is down and now goes to my mid back.

"You look beautiful as well." She is wearing a yellow tang top and white shorts with white flip flops. Her hair is up in a ponytail.

"Yes but right now you are the star of this party." Hikaru said hugging me from behind.

"You're too sweet." I told him.

"Maybe we can sneak out later so we can hang out by ourselves. We haven't had time in a while." He whispered in my ear. I had shivers running down my spine. I nodded while trying to hide my blush from my sister.

"Hikaru why don't you let Kimi talk to Ren real quick." Hana said. I looked at her confused but let it slide heading off to see one of my best friends after kissing Hikaru's cheek.

Hana's P.O.V:

"I do not mean to pry but you know I don't like you. I don't want you playing Kimi like you just were."

"What do you mean? I wasn't playing her. I would never do that."

"Sure just like I don't know what's going through your head whenever you two have time to yourselves."

"I am going to wait I am not going to force anything on her if that's what you are thinking."

"Are you sure you are going out with Kimi for her or for her body? She is beautiful both ways. Though most boys would take advantage of her because of her body which is why she was so uncomfortable with changing her style. She wanted to make sure she wasn't taken advantage for her body but when she gotten together with you that was gone since she already changed her style. So I ask again, which is the real reason why you are going out with her?"

"I am with her for who she is."

"Then show it." I said before I left to talk to Kimi and Ren. While I was hearing those two talk about their favorite show I look at Kimi. I do not want that beautiful smile to turn upside down with tears running down her cheeks. I know that they don't have that much time together but it seems as though he is taking advantage of her. I don't want her self-confidence to leave because of him. Kimi looked at me.

"Are you okay Hana-chan?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go play some games. Like the dating game. I know you are a master of that. I want to see how you improved." She laughed.

"Okay." She said. Please don't make this girl cry.

**Me: Not the best but I want to show more of how protective Hana is. Now I know that I don't do scenes of Kimi and Hikaru's 'alone time' but there is a good reason. Anyway please review and if you know anyone that has read the first story but not this please tell them that this story is up because there is a major difference in views from this story from the first. Anyway review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


End file.
